


Moments in Time

by cordeliadelayne



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are built upon moments like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Sometimes all they wanted to do after a hard day’s diagnosing was snuggle under the covers (not that House would ever refer to it as such) and lie together, sated or otherwise, soft hands stroking skin and muscle, perfectly content in each other’s company.

===

The third kiss was as good as the second, though much better than the first which had been a clash of teeth and tongue as House had pulled him into an exam room, barely caring who could hear the muffled groans as he abandoned Chase’s mouth and moved down his jaw and neck, leaving little bites as he did so.

===

House’s hands were surprisingly soft as they skimmed over his back or when they brushed the hair out of his eyes, eliciting a soft purr from the younger man.

===

His heart had started crashing against his ribs at the way House had looked at him, with so much hate, as if it was his fault that Kayla had died, that it was his fault that Foreman was House’s boss, that it was his fault he was in love with Chase…which Chase supposed it was.

===

Chase had proved to be something of a good cook – “product of an alcoholic mother” – and House watched him move gracefully around his kitchen, adding leek and potatoes to the pot where he was making soup, by hand, thinking that the last time he had felt so domesticated had been…well, with _Stacy._

===

Chase loved the sound of the rain as it hit the balcony outside House’s office especially when it caught House off-guard and he came back in soaked to the skin and allowed Chase those blissful moments of seeing him completely vulnerable.

===

House had called it positively obscene, the way Chase’s tongue licked it’s way along a Hershey’s bar, savouring every last drop of the rapidly melting chocolate as he sat basking in the noon day sun and thought about the other applications he could make with the chocolate once he got House alone.

===

To be allowed to sit in House’s presence, to learn at his feet, to see the way he cut through the diagnosis and solved the puzzle, that was almost worth more to Chase than the look in House’s eyes when he realised that Chase wasn’t trying to change him, wasn’t going to push, but was just going to accept him as he was and enjoy him – almost.

===

With the phone pressed to his right ear Chase started to doodle – first the sun, then a little house, then a stick figure and then he started making notations on the current patients chart, all the while thinking about the last time he had had this phone pressed to his ear, and all the words House had poured into it, knowing that no one else could overhear, and thus being completely honest with the younger man.

===

Wilson and House were in House’s office, and Chase could feel his ears burning, just knew that they were discussing him and wished so desperately that he could hear what the were saying but when he looked up and Wilson was smiling at him, he felt sure that everything was going to be all right.

===

Names were so important that Chase felt a thrill go through him as House leaned over, cupped his face with surprisingly gentle hands and then whispered, “call me Greg,” before capturing his mouth with his own and pushing Chase onto the bed.

===

As an intensivist he was used to death; as a son he was used to watching people die around him; as a lapsing Catholic he tried to seek solace in the rituals of the church; as a lover it hurt whenever House winced in pain or popped a Vicodin, as he saw the evidence that House was dying little by little, every single day, and there was nothing he would ever be able to do that would save him.

===

It wasn’t as awkward as House had imagined it would be, the way that Chase lowered himself on to him, careful not to jar his leg and the way he leaned down, just _so_ and claimed his mouth and then moved, and _oh god, we should have done this months ago_ spilled from his mouth before he could stop them, and Chase only grinned.


End file.
